This study examines the effects of metformin, an insulin reducing drug, on progesterone suppression of LH pulses in women with polycystic ovary syndrome and normal women. GnRH/LH pulsatility is monitored by 13-hour blood sampling every 10 minutes, followed by a FSIGT to determine insulin sensitivity. The subjects take metformin for one month and then come back to repeat the testing above. They then take metformin, estrogen, and progesterone for one week and repeat the testing again. We hope to learn whether GnRH pulse generator activity is altered by enhanced sensitivity to insulin and if E2 and P are now more effective in suppressing LH pulse frequency in PCOS.